Fashion Devil
by Urdra
Summary: Francis is a changed man, you might say a model of a man now, after all he is now living in France as a model. His agent/photographer/lover, Lexa, is making a great profit off of him too, both with money and with love. When she invites some old friends from the states to meet the top models of France, Francis is less than pleased to discover just who they are. Francis X OC


**Fashion Devil**

Camera flashes, bare male flesh, passion in the man, sensual arches and slender muscle...he was beautiful and she could not deny it any longer...though it was too late.

Freida Goren had been popular in high school...so popular that every boy had wanted her...including one hot headed gangster she'd never give the time of day. A man without a future, a man she knew would never be tamed...in short he was trash to be swept under her feet.

He was far too aggressive and the way he eyed her told her his mind was as sinful as his soul. Little did she know that after so many rejections he would finally get the hint...little did she know that the next time she would see him it wouldn't been on a prison bus list or the obituaries. No...it would be on a summer break in France...with Virgil, Daisy, and Richie.

The summer air was cool on his skin as the red head hammered away at the sculpture he was currently working on. Never had he ever imagined being where he was...with her. That silver haired goddess that had pulled him out of the gutter and turned him life into something spectacular.

"Francis!" A voice called from within the villa. Sunflowers were everywhere and it brought to his mind the thought of a fairy of some sort...maybe a nymph...something that resembled the wispy figure of his agent/photographer/lover. Hence why he was currently working on the sculpture of a tigress...Why? Well he did love cats...and she was like a tiger.

All feral and poised when threatened. He grinned his green eyes lit up like embers and he got up from his seat in their garden with a grace previously lost to him in his previous life. He had a lean muscled physique...something that had the women turning the pages of the magazines he was in.

Yes, he was a male model...the infamous Hotstreak was now the object of many a Frenchwoman's desire...though no one knew where he came from...his beauty and animal attraction had been a major hit within the modeling community.

Thank God for the organizational skills of his girlfriend...he had been getting so many jobs lately he almost couldn't fit time in for his sculpting...which he liked to think was pretty good. Lexa liked to think it was another healthy source of income.

It was true that out of the two of them she had the entrepreneurial spirit and he had the eye for business...he had been a gang leader before...so it came natural to manage money though it was now being earned legally instead of drug deals, prostitution, and other illegal activities he'd mastered over the years.

But now that he'd been saved from his old life...he felt no regret in leaving it behind for this lavish lifestyle...filled with sculptures...pictures of him...and hot nights of love making.

The summer heat had gotten to him in his activity so his shirt had been discarded in favor of nothing. The few drops of sweat cascaded down the most desirable man in France's abs and lower back tantalizes the girl now staring at him with lust at the wooden back door.

Blue met green.

Francis took in the avenging angel before him with a warmth in his chest...her blue eyes filled with a endearing care that always left him feeling...whole.

She was dressed for business...what with her white flowing long sleeve silk shirt, black dress pants, and sleek black heels she was dressed to take some nice pictures it seemed...Of him none the less.

He was the picture of maleness with nothing but his skin and blue jeans he appeared to be a Greek god...or at least some semblance of a country boy...she didn't know which, but what ever he appeared she was still aroused either way.

She'd found him-discovered him! Found that diamond in the rough...their tale was a true fantasy...almost impossible. Her long platinum hair was done up in a bun and two curled tendrils hung down the sides of her heart shaped face.

She smiled at him...which quickly turn into a grin. Her usual calm exterior now wild now that they were alone. She had vowed never to be weak again...but he always let her tear down the walls. Suddenly whipping out a camera from behind her back she watched as Francis turned stoic and waited for her command.

"Pose!" Without another word Francis sat back down on the bench, reclined turn his head just so and watched off in the distance...his aura wreaked of sensuality just by the "come hither" look in his eyes and the lazy, but well place spread of his blue jean covered legs...when had that top button come undone on his jeans?

Lexa laughed at how quickly he'd been able to put his mood into a pose and put the camera down to observe the results. It was her old digital camera she'd used...not the type of camera she usually shot her models with but in the heat of the moment go with it.

Still the animal magnetism that Francis was going for showed up in the picture completely like a model with years of training...which is exactly what he was! She'd paid for his lessons with her own fortune and the fruits of her labor had finally paid off.

Breaking his pose Francis jumped up and in a few long strides he'd reached his prize, grinning like a wolf with a deer in a corner the man pulled the young woman over his shoulder with a playful growl. "Rawr!" Lexa squealed in delight.

The young woman giggled and exclaimed "We have a shoot to get to!" while kicking her legs and giggling in her cute little womanly voice that would always do weird thing to his stomach. "Francis! Put me down, we'll be late!"

Francis ran into the house into the kitchen and found a sturdy looking marble counter top to set the small 5'4" woman down onto. She bounced a little as the large man settled between her soft thighs. Still clutching the camera the young woman set it down on the kitchen counter quickly and then brought both her hands up into the red locks that were now almost always styled by professionals.

She loved how soft it was through her fingers...Breast to chest face to face...the look in his eyes told her of unspeakable pleasure.

She sighed as he roughly pressed his hot mouth to her sweet lips...he tasted of bubblegum...he had a habit of chewing it since he'd given up smoking all those years ago.

Francis lost himself for a moment as he pulled her pelvis against his and placed a hand on her waist, the other on her hip. Her mouth was always giving...soft, pleasurable to kiss. He loved kissing with his eyes shut, made him feel like her was spinning on a roller coaster downward...sent him to a wonderland.

She moaned once then pulled back grinning, his eyes hazy and his breath on her face he growled nipping playfully at the air near her lips making a small_ clack _noise. She nipped back and gave him an Eskimo kiss. It was truly a tender scene between two lovers. You'd never guess that she'd kicked him out of the house last night for hitting her brother in the jaw...not that he hadn't deserved it.

When they fought, they fought hard and when they made up, they made love...he was an animal and brought out both the best and the worst in her...sometimes she would wonder what to do with him...and then that usually lead her to making him dress up in something sexy...yes, they did love their private photo ops.

He moaned lightly, a happy sound and gave her another kiss, this one less fierce...more sweet. He pulled back with a wet smack. There they were in the kitchen...perfectly alone...Francis had her pinned on the counter...ready to have his wicked way with her...when suddenly her cell phone rang.

He groaned in frustration as the woman giggled she shushed him pulling the accursed thing out of her pocket. Francis was having none of that. With a gentler growl emitting from his chest he proceeded to kiss and suck her neck whilst she talked to the unknown party.

She brought the phone to her ear, swatting at Francis with her free hand, "Yeah V...I'm going to get you guys into the shoot...Don't worry-Francis!-ah-what? Oh no nothing...V...V! I told you Iiiieee-oh wow-I-I gotta go V...Yeah see you there."

Shutting her phone with a funny look on her face she felt her little wolf nipping gently at her jugular in the soft way she liked. "Francis-Francis!" Pushing him away. She pushed at his bare chest with a dainty hand and found herself face to face with her teasing lover.

"Kitten...You're so uptight." He rumbled. The sound came from his chest and always made her shudder in wild contentment. She smiled at him coyly, "No, it's just that some old friends of mine are visiting all the way from the U.S." She said dryly and moving him from between her thighs she hopped off the counter...amazing he hadn't gone for her bun!

He always loved to compliment her on her long silky waist length hair.

Her heels clacking against the wooden floor, the small lady made her way through the arch into the living room...such a lovely skylight in the roof...she loved how sunny the room was in the day and how stoic and moody it was in the dead of night on the full moon.

Francis caught himself staring after her once she rounded the corner of the kitchen and was abruptly pulled out of his love drunken stupor by the hurried clacks of her modern heels and the front door opening. He smiled a toothy grin and laughed after hearing Lexa's loud feminine voice call, "Come on! Throw on a shirt and let's get in the car!" while he then proceeded to walk into the living room to grab a clean shirt off the pile of freshly folded clothing on the coffee table that had yet to be hung up.

He followed after the small woman shutting the door behind him and leaving the house empty. He'd thought about getting a dog or a cat...something to guard the house while they were away. Lexa had her eyes on a Egyptian Mau breeder, but they'd yet to agree on what kind of breed, or animal for that matter, to get.

Their home stood proud in the field of sunflowers they'd planted sometime ago and as they got into the car Francis had a brief feeling of alarm go off in him. Call it street sense from years of living on said streets, but something bad or at least uncomfortable was going to happen today. He didn't know what, but he ignored it on their way there.


End file.
